My Fairytale Ending
by mrpresidentnickjonas
Summary: All Riley wanted was a fairy tale romance, but as far as she looked she could never find the one until her rival, Shane, arrives into her small town revealing a secret she would never have suspected from her enemy...ShanexOC NatexOC*a country setting* R
1. Deer in Headlights

**This is my first story I've done in a while so go easy on me. :) Tell me how you guys like it after this first chapter. The story will involve lotsa romance, adventure, drama, music, and SHANEEEE!! yummy man. Enjoy!!**

* * *

I have lived in Clarksville, Montana my whole life. Our modest two story ranch house was nestled at the base of the Bitterroot Mountains that created a natural western border for the state. Many rivers meandered from the peaks of those mountains and all joined together to form the Clark River that created a divider between the residencies and downtown. My town was historical. According to Lewis and Clark's diaries, the famous explorers who discovered the land we now know as modern day west from the Mississippi, they traveled right through my little town about 200 years ago with their crew in search of a route to the Pacific. Now, it's a sleepy little town that is full of tiny gift shops for the lonely travelers trying to make there way out of this state or the ones in seek of adventure and heading north. There's only one police station, fire station, and community hospital where Dr. Matthews will treat your everyday paper cut to an 80-year-old's major heart attack. the population of Clarksville is 10,000 and rarely does this number fluctuate. There is only one school that is a combination of all the grade levels. I can remember as a 5-year-old the high schoolers looked like huge people who might attack you at any second. Of course, this never happened, though I've gotten in a fair amount of fights throughout my pre-teen years.

I grew up right next door to my very best friend, Lynn. She and her family have lived here for generations and they never look like they're going anywhere soon. We officially became best friends when I forgot my lunch in kindergarten and she shared her lunch with me. That same day we ran back to her house and sat underneath the cottonwood tree talking for hours, as we still do 'til this day. I've always been more of a tomboy. I have always been in search of adventure. I'm was the kind of girl who would climb up the mountain and stay there for a weekend and return to find my parents in a state of mourn with the police by their sides because I had wandered off and hadn't come back. In my teens I would sneak out of my bedroom window at night, climb down a lattice, and run away with my boyfriend for the night. Now I still have my wild side, but as a 21-year-old I try to keep it on the down low and keep my runaways with boyfriends to a minimum.

Lynn was almost my complete opposite. She was the preacher's first born. She had three brothers: Alex, Mark, and Thomas. They were at least 4 years younger than her, so I never had much interest in them. Every time Lynn and i would sit under the cottonwood tree at dusk, we would talk about everything, from boys to stupid teachers. She taught me about God and that if you actually listen to your parents, they might listen to you for once. She has always had one love and he happened to be our best friend. His name was Nate. We met about the same time I met Lynn in Kindergarten. Nate was the most pale and curly haired of our class and when we met I was rude enough to ask if he was a ghost that came to haunt me. To this day he still teases me about that. It was late fall of the seventh grade that I started to notice a change in the way Lynn presented herself to Nate. She started wearing make-up and wearing her best dresses to school just to get his attention, though she didn't need to do anything to get him to smile at her. We have always been inseparable, but when I spotted them have their first kiss at the covered bridge over the Clark River, everything seemed awkward. I would sit for hours in my attic and look inside an old chest that Lynn and I filled with old pictures and memorabilia we had collected when we were younger.

My mom started to worry about me. When I told her that my two best friends were in love she just laughed and sat beside me, "Are you jealous of Lynn?"

I looked at her in shock and rolled my eyes, "Ew, mom, I don't like Nate! He's my best friend. I would never think of him that way."

She just nodded as if she had diagnosed my problem, "You are jealous though."

I looked at her confused and she continued, "You wish you had a boy that loved you as Nate loves Lynn. You want a fairy tale romance. Let me tell you this: Nate does love you, but as a friend loves a friend. He would jump a cliff for you. So if you're satisfied to know a boy loves you than there you have it." She stood up and shrugged, making her way over to the attic door, "Everyone has a chance at a fairy tale romance. Some come early, but the ones that are the most special come with time."

Those words stuck with me forever. I was curious then to find out if my fairy tale romance would come early so I went out and got a boyfriend at the age of 13. Most of the boys I were with were lousy and Nate and Lynn never approved so I usually flew solo unless someone came up and asked me out. I never tried to push them into asking me like i had done before. I would always think I was in love and make mistakes I regret to this day as I work my shift behind the bar. I probably could've gone to college if I hadn't been so caught up in boys. Lust, I learned, is not equivalent to love and what Nate and Lynn had was love and always would be. After my mom told me those words, my friends and I would be closer than ever, even through the hardest of times.

--------:):):):):):)---------

The bar was unusually quiet for a Friday night. The ancient television in the left corner was set on a baseball came in San Francisco and being watched by a sleeping drunk and his barely conscious friend. The only other people in the bar were Nate, Charles and two other rookie waitresses I hadn't learned the names of yet. I sat a cold one on the bar for Charles and joined in on the conversation he was having with Nate.

"Oh, thanks Riley. And then when I pulled over to check the tire on my wife's subaru, I swear I saw little beady staring at me from within the trees," Charles explained and pointed his index fingers from his eyes for effect.

Nate laughed and I jumped in, "Hate to break your superstitious spirit, but I'm pretty positive that what you saw was a white-tailed deer roaming the forest as it should be able to without weird men in little subarus staring at them."

He took a peanut and bit it between his teeth throwing the shells into a small dish. He took a swig of his beer, "Hey, now. It's a man's car and there were more of them eyes. Little ones, too!"

"It's summer, Charles. There's going to be small little Bambis running around." He checked his watch, "You know what I gotta go get back home before Karen gets upset that I'm out late." He threw a couple bills on the bar and pointed a finger at me, "This isn't over, Riley. This isn't over."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "That's what you always say. See you tomorrow. Say hi to Karen and the kids for me."

Nate and I waved as he walked out the swinging western-style doors. He looked over at me and grinned, "What's so funny, Nate?"

He shrugged and took a sip of his Coor's, "People crack me up in this town. You leave here and people are bland you know?"

I nodded with a smile and wiped off the bar, "Yeah, just don't tell that to tourists. Those out of state folks can put up restraining orders. Speaking of, when does Heaven end and hell on earth arrive?"

I was referring to Nate's cousin, Shane. Every summer he comes to Clarksville to spend time with his grandparents and other family. Shane and I have always had some sort of grudge on each other. It all started back when I was 8 and he was visiting for the first time. I had invited Nate to hang out and he said he had a cousin over and if i minded him coming too. Of course I said it was fine. That day he had broken my lampshade on "accident", tripped me into a pile of mud, and made fun of how bony my arms elbows and knees were. Every summer since then, as much as we try to avoid each other, our paths cross and he had always been bitter and angry, trying to insult me and make my life as miserable as possible. He was the rebel of the family and lived up north more in a small town called Seeley Lake. He is a year older than me and Nate has tried to reassure me he's really a good guy, but I never believe it.

"You should know, Riley, that he has a steady job and has gotten some of his act together."

I threw away the peanut shells, "Oh please, Nathaniel, you give me the 'getting his act together' speech every June. Don't you realize he hates my guts? And what have I ever done to the guy?"

"You put worms into his spaghetti, made fun of his bowl cut when he was younger, broke his arm when you pushed him out of that tree in the meadow behind my house...shall I continue? And don't call me that name. I have never liked it. Hence the 'Nate' I always use instead."

I smacked him with my rag, "He started it all! And the only reason I had bony knees was because I wasn't fully developed yet."

Nate looked me up and down, "I bet he's glad you finally did."

I hit him on the chest with my hand this time making him wince, "You have a girlfriend! You can't be looking at me that way."

He threw his hands up, "I was kidding Miss PMS. Plus I'm a guy. We can't help that sort of thing. I know it wears off as we get older though so don't worry."

"You never answered my question ghost boy."

He smirked, "He's already here." My heart stopped. He usually came the last week of June not the first.

"Uh, say what cowboy?"

He tipped his cowboy hat, "That's right my lady. He just texted me this afternoon saying he arrived in town and was going to get settled before going out on the town."

"Well, that's a first. He usually bolts out of your house. And Nate! Why this week? I have enough to worry about now."

He cocked an eyebrow and took another sip of his beer, "He's staying at grandma's. He says her food's better. What do you have to worry about?"

I shrugged, "Psh, only everything!"

"You don't have a life, Riley." And that was the ugly truth.

"I guess you're right." I sighed and checked my phone. It read 11:58 and my shift ended at midnight.

Nate checked his watch, "Hey I gotta run. Put the beer on my tab."

"Me too."

"You need a ride?"

"That'd be nice. Thanks." I clocked out and grabbed my jacket as we ran out the rear exit to Nate's old Ford truck.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it!! Think Shane won't cause drama?? Well get your head out of the toilet and change perspectives! Oh yeah he will!! ;) If I get enough reviews I'll continue posting up chapters. Thanks to my bestie, Danica, for giving me ideas for this first chapter. I really love small towns in Montana so that was my major inspiration :D R&R stay cool y'all**

**~kelsey 3**


	2. Dinner Plans

**Yay so I'm updating. This chapter is pretty bland, but I promise it'll get better. I'm gonna be posting up a new chapter asap because I have no life and can write stuff. :) Thanks to my reviewers and one of my bestest friends ever, Danica(peacelovemusic94) who helps me get ideas for this story and is obsessed with writing like me :D check out her awesome stories. This chapter is short. The next will be longer. Enjoy!!....**

* * *

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I turned in my bed and put my head face down in the pillow. I blindly moved my hand around on my night stand searching for my phone. Finally I found it and sat up in bed to answer.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Hey, it's me. Why do you sound like you just woke up?" It was Lynn.

"Late shift last night. What time is it?"

"Noon." I glanced at my phone for a second. I groaned when it showed 12:04.

"I need to stop sleeping in this much."

"Well, you're gonna need all the sleep you can get 'cause we're going out tonight."

I started getting up and shuffled into the bathroom. I almost shrieked at my reflection.

"What was that squeak?"

"Oh, I looked in the mirror. So what time are we getting together and when I say 'we' I assume it's just the three of us correct?"

She was silent for a few moments, "That's the thing, Ri. Uh, you see..."

They invited Shane. They freakin' invited Shane. "You freakin' invited Shane! Lynn!"

"No! It wasn't me. It was Nate. He felt like we should, you know, catch up?"

I opened my bathroom drawer and picked up a brush. I made an attempt at brushing out my unruly knots, but gave up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, "Catch up, Lynn? Like on what? Pulling each other's hair out. You know I dislike him."

"Kinda hard not to know," she said impatient.

I sighed and opened up the pantry in search of something that would pass as breakfast. I then realized it was lunch time so I opened the freezer and pulled out a hot pocket, popping it in the microwave, "Why would you torture me this way?"

She laughed, "Okay you sound like a 5 year old. Please, Riley? This means a lot to Nate and I know you love Nate so please do this for us."

I hesitated, thinking about the pros and cons. I couldn't think of any pros, "Fine, but-"

"Thank you!"

"But, I will not try to settle any past disturbances. I have a reputation to keep."

"As long as you don't rip his head off, I'm sure everything will be okay and nothing will go wrong. Oh, gotta go. I have to help my mom clean house. The cousins are coming over tomorrow. I can't wait until I move out of this house"

"At least your cousins are kinda normal."

"One was sent to the mental asylum for a day."

"Exactly."

"You don't make any sense. I'll walk over to your place at like 7."

"We can take my car. See you later."

I closed my phone and steadied myself on the countertop and rubbed my head. I pulled the hot pocket out of the microwave and suddenly didn't feel hungry. I put it on a plate and brought it into the living room. My dad was laying on the couch watching some action movie since it was his day off.

He glanced at me, "Finally up I see. Rowdy night?"

"Hardly. Only a bunch of late night truckers, Nate and Charlie. No bar fights. No break-ups. Everything was pretty slow."

He motioned to the hot pocket, "You gonna eat that?"

I handed it to him, "No way. Not after I found out what I'm doing tonight."

I slumped into a chair and stared blankly at the screen.

He took a bite, "What's going on. Is your boyfriend giving you trouble again and taking you to that drive in movie you hate?"

I smiled, "Daddy, I broke up with Blake a month ago.

"In the movie a guy got his arm blown to bits by a machine gun. I winced and he changed the channel to country music videos, "Oh, well I can't keep up. Why'd you break up with Blake? I actually liked that boy."

"He cheated on me, Dad. Plus he was nothing special. That's beside the point though. I'm going to have to deal with Shane now."

"You know, I'm not good about talkin' boys, but I guess I am a boy and know how we act. Just give him time. Maybe he's changed and has a girlfriend and knows how to treat a lady as pretty and down to earth as you."

I sighed, "One could only hope I guess." I sat up and walked across the room to the stairwell, "Well, I gotta get ready to go to the store. Write down what you want. I'll be back down in a few minutes."

I ran up the stairs two at a time and slammed my door behind me. I grabbed my pillow and screamed as loud as I could into it. I suddenly felt dizzy so I pushed open the window and hung my head out. I couldn't believe I would have to deal with this boy tonight and to top it all off, I was seriously thinking of buying my own place so I wouldn't have to stay in this house forever, but I didn't want to tell dad because without me he wouldn't be able to make a proper dinner. Since my mom died back when I was 16, nothing has been the same. I remember that I felt guilty for being so irresponsible during all my years I was with her, but now I know it was in my blood. The words that stuck with me forever I had written on her tombstone.

I finally rummaged through my closet and settled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I didn't even bother with make-up, so I threw my hair in a ponytail and called it done. I grabbed my wallet, sunglasses and keys and ran back down the stairs after throwing on my old converse.

"Where's the list, Dad?"

He was still watching TV and pointed to the kitchen counter. I picked up his dirty plate and set it in the sink. I grabbed the list and headed for the front door, "See you in a bit."

"Wait could you take Ranger, please? He needs to get out so he doesn't get antsy."

"Sure." Ranger was my birthday present when I turned 17. A chocolate pudding colored blood hound was in the back yard and came prancing over to me. I smiled and rubbed behind his ears, "Hey, boy! Wanna go for a ride?"

He wagged his tail happily and jumped into the bed of my truck. I got into the driver's seat and put the truck into gear.

************

**R&R peoples! New Chapter coming soon and i promise will be a LOT more exciting than this lame one. :] any suggestions for the next chapter? Please Please Please tell me!!!! **

**peace out y'all**

**~kelsey **


	3. Photographs

* * *

**Hey guys, it's Danica. I totally hacked Kel's account. JK. Jking people. I wrote this part and I wanted to name it Hooker Names...you'll get when you read on. But I collabrated with Kel to come up with the title above =]. Okay I'm going to stop rambling. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

"Enjoy your day out Ranger?" I balanced all the grocery bags onto one hand while I gave him a pat on the head. I walked into a very silent house. Too silent. "Dad?" I glanced around before I set the bags down. There on the counter was a yellow sticky-note.

Dear Riley,  
John Ray moved poker night to tonight. Sorry to leave ya. Be back late. Have fun tonight and remember, give Shane some time.  
Love, Daddy

I sighed and began to put the dark purple plums him sometime? I've given him years and nothing, I repeat, Nothing has changed. Well except he lost his bowl cut and began to work out. That I can't complain about.  
"So Ranger, Lynn is coming in about an hour. Wanna help me pick out an outfit?" He wagged his tail and followed me up to my room. I think I am way too close to this dog.

We walked into my familiar room. The walls were dark blue and covered with posters and pictures of things I loved. There were pictures of Nate, Lynn, and I in different stages of growing up. My 8th birthday at the lake. Us at the carnival after Nate and Lynn hooked up. Graduation. And one picture of the summer I turned 16. It's the only picture I have of Shane. It was the fourth of July and Lynn's birthday. Nate decided to surprise her and take her to a concert. Shane and I were left to deal with each other. Rather then be complete loners, we decided to be civil to each other and watch the fireworks show. We made snappy comments to each other, but other than that it was...fun. He's a complete spaz so he kept tripping on virtually nothing and he actually made some funny jokes. I decided to document us being 'nice' to each other with a picture right before the finale of the show. The finale came and went and we sat there looking out onto the small lake.  
"Riley?"  
"Yes?" I turned to look him in the eyes. When I did I saw something changed in Shane. He no longer was that little kid in the bowl cut that pushed me in the mud. We moved closer to each other and then he went back to the jerk I know and hate.  
"You still have bony knees."  
"What?"  
"Did I stutter? No wonder guys cheat on you." I guess you can say I overreacted a bit and pushed him into the icy waters of the lake. That was the first and last time I ever cried over Shane Grey. Ranger whined and brought me back to the present.

"Hey boy. Sorry, I guess I zone out sometimes." I walked over to my closet and began to pick out the perfect outfit. I grabbed my "flower power" dress, as I like to call it. It's a bubble dress with a black top and a multi-colored bottom. "Think this is good?" I held the dress up to me and modeled it for Ranger. He barked and snuggled into my bed. "I'm taking that as a yes." I chuckled and took a quick shower to make my hair somewhat workable. I pulled it into a curly ponytail and put a headband on. I added mascara and lip gloss to top it off. I stepped out of my room and heard the doorbell. Ranger charged the door barking. "Calm down, it's only Lynn." I opened the door to see my best friend.  
"Hey! Looks like someone dressed up."She eyed my dress.  
"You look good too." I mumbled. "Let me get my keys then we can go."  
"Okay. We are meeting Nate and Shane at Jacoby's Grill."  
"Joy."I said under my breath as I walked back to the front door. "Ready?" She nodded as we walked outside.  
"Nate wanted me to reassure you that Shane has changed." We climbed into the truck and I pulled out. I stayed silent. They tell me this every summer.  
"Changed in which way? Like he stopped flat-ironing his hair? Or he stopped being a jerk?"  
"Riley," She sighed. "Promise you'll try to be nice." Her blue eyes pleaded with me.  
"I'll try. No promises."  
"Great!"  
"Enough talk about Shane. So are you and Nate doing anything interesting this summer?" I raised my eyebrows and she turned a light shade of pink.  
"No. Remember the ring?" She held out her left hand to show me the purity ring she has had since we began high school. "Plus Nate is good guy, he wouldn't do that."  
"Lynn, I've been out with plenty of 'good' guys. Believe me they are not that good."  
"Do you doubt Nate?"  
"No. He's a real-life saint." She smiled at this. We spent the rest of the ride talking about how we are going to have fun this summer. We decided to have girls night out to talk, drink, and watch cheesy romance movies. I parked in the small dirt lot and walked into Jacoby's.  
Jacoby's has been in Clarksville since it was discovered. It always amazes me cause it's the original building and they have artifacts from the early 1900's. Plus, they have amazing chicken sandwiches. Since it was Saturday night it was pretty busy. It took us a good 5 minutes to find where Nate and Shane were sitting.

"There you guys are!" Lynn took the seat next to her boyfriend forcing me to sit next to Shane. They couldn't get a table? A booth forces me to sit closer to Shane then I would like.  
"Yeah, sorry it was really busy this was all they had." Nate wrapped his arm around Lynn's waist. "So Shane you remember Lynn and Riley."  
"Of course." He lifted his head up and they didn't lie, he did change. His usually flat-ironed locks were naturally curly. He had some stubble and was bulkier. Not chubby, but muscular and toned. "Hi Lynn. " He glanced towards me and smirked. "And hello Riley. Or should I call you by your 60's hooker name?" Nate and Lynn shot each other looks.  
"Riley or Candy works. Hi Shane, or should I call you by your current hooker name?"  
"The girls like to call me Joey."  
"That's shocking."  
"What, Joey?"  
"No, that your clients are girls." His mouth hung open for a bit while we all laughed.  
"Sorry Shane, Riley won that one." Shane rolled his eyes and glanced down at the menu. We were all silent until the waitress arrived. One thing they have here are waitresses with huge boobs and huge egos.  
"Hi y'all. What can I get you?" She winked at Shane.  
"Hi," I moved so I blocked Shane. "I would like the chicken sandwich with a beer." She rolled her eyes and wrote it down.  
"I.D. please." I searched my purse and found it. I flashed it to her and she nodded. She took Lynn and Nate's order and then smiled once again. "Now, what can I get for you?" Shane glanced at me then back at her and smiled, turning on the little charm he has.  
"I'm not sure what I want."  
"Well, do you see anything you like?" She pushed her breasts out even more. I glanced down at the table. I can't watch this.  
"I think I do. Too bad I have a girlfriend."My head darted up. Shane has a girlfriend? Nate shot him a look too. "I think I'll just have the steak combo and a whiskey."  
The waitress sighed and walked away. Shane has a girlfriend? I mean, who would date a jerk like him? She brought us our drinks and we all stayed silent for a bit. How could Shane have a girlfriend? Who would be stupid enough to date him.  
"So Shane you have a girlfriend?" Nate gave him a look.  
"Yes I do."  
"Who would date you?" I blushed when I realized I said that out loud.  
"Well, that waitress would have liked to date me. It's not that surprising that girls think I'm hot."  
"They would think that at first, but then they would see how cocky you are."  
"Some girls like that." He moved closer to me. "Do you?" I knew I could mess with him so I did. I moved to him and looked him in the eyes.  
"I guess I do." Shane gave me a confused look. I ran my hand across his cheek. "Who can't resist a guy who calls himself hot? Or a guy who calls you a hooker?" I brought my hand down and faced a wide-eyed Nate and Lynn. "What?" They shook their heads and began to chat with Shane about his 'special friend'. I looked down at my hand. Did I really do that? Even though I hate that man, it felt weird when I ran my hand across his soft cheek. It was like the night at the lake. I shook my head trying to get rid of that thought.

The rest of dinner I stayed pretty quiet. I didn't feel like talking and when I did I had to beat Shane before he talked about how amazing and beautiful his girlfriend is. We were about to leave when Shane suggested going drinking.  
"I saw a bar in town. Looks like a good place."  
"What's it called?"  
"Railroad Saloon." We all chuckled leaving Shane really confused. "What's so funny?"  
"I work there."  
"You work there?"  
"Surprising?"  
"Just a little."  
"Well I do. You wanna go there or not?"  
"Fine. Nate? Lynn? Joining us?"  
"Actually," Nate looked really nervous. "Lynn and I want to go watch a movie. You guys can go though."  
"What?" Shane and I both said this. We glanced at each other and back to Nate.  
"Well got to go. Riley do you mind giving Shane a ride home after drinking?"  
"Do I have a choice?" He smiled and walked hand-in-hand with Lynn to his truck. She gave me a sympathetic look before they drove away.  
"We going drinking or what?"  
"I guess so. See ya at the bar."  
"What?"  
"Nate said I had to give you a ride home not to the bar."  
"Riley, stop being such a priss. Give me the ride."  
"I'm the priss?"  
"Yes, now give me the ride."  
To think someone finds this attractive.

* * *

**Hmm...what happens between Riley and Shane when they go out drinking? Will true feelings be expelled...or just vomit? Tune in to find out =]**


	4. Drinkin and Revealin

We walked into the crowded bar. Shane and I barely talked on the drive over. I barely talked this whole night, something was definitely wrong with me. I grabbed a seat at our best table infront of the dusty window. Shane sat across from me and twiddled his thumbs. How awkward is this? I should've said no. I should've gone home to escape Shane with all his drama. The silence was finally broken when Chuck, our waiter came.  
"Riley? What are you doing here on your night off?"

"Hey Chuck. Well Shane here wanted to go drinking, so of course we came to the best bar in Montana."

"Stopping kissing up. What can I get ya'll?"

"A Bud Lite for me." I glanced at Shane and he ordered a rum and Coke. Chuck came back with our drinks and a couple of limes for me.

"Someone's a heavy drinker."

"There's a reason why I work at a bar." I smiled and took a large, refreshing sip of the Bud. I smiled and Shane laughed. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Of course." We both laughed and he took a sip of his coke.

"So do you still have bony knees?"

"Do you still have a bowl cut?"

"No."

"Then you have your answer." He stared at me with a confused expression and took a sip of his drink. I thought back to the last time I have seen Shane with the bowl cut. I guess it was the same year we became mortal enemies. I chuckled at how long ago that was.

"What?"  
"Just thinking we have hated each other's guts for over a decade now."

"That long?" He smirked and glanced down onto the table. "I don't even remember why we started hating each other."

"You said I was bony and pushed me into the mud."

"Oh yeah." He laughed looking off to the side at the television which had a fuzzy picture playing CMT. He nodded over to the TV. It was playing "Check Yes or No" by George Strait, "I remember that song came out that one summer we met. I used to hate that song back then, but you know what?"

I gave him an 'I don't know where your going with this' look, "What Gray?"

"I learned to like it." I couldn't help but notice the very prominent similarity between that and our relationship, except for the liking part of course.

"That's nice." The awkward silence came back and we were back to looking around the room at the different people who were there. I finished off my beer and asked Chuck for another. Finally I had to break the silence, "Hey, you see that guy over there?" I pointed to a young man in a plaid shirt, Levi's, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. "That is my ex-boyfriend, Thomas."

He looked to where I was pointing, "So?"

"So, I can tell by his look that he's gonna waltz over here in a few minutes and ask what I'm doing here so late, but really will want to know who you are."

He shrugged, "Wanna bet on it. 'Cause i don't think you can predict it that well."

I raised an eyebrow, "It's like you don't know me at all. Give him a few minutes." I slapped a 20 on the table to make a point. He stared at it blankly and threw down two 20s.

"Just to show you how much I know I'm gonna win." He pulled his leather jacket off and threw over the back of his chair. I couldn't help but notice how muscular he was when he crossed his arms. I shook the thought out of my head and focused on my beer. Soon enough I finished off my second beer and asked Chuck for a couple shots of whiskey. Shane gave me a look like I was crazy and ordered even more than I did, "And you think I'm crazy! I though you were going to drive home, Shane!"

Chuck immediately brought back the shots of Jack Daniel's and i picked one up and moved the caramel liquid around in its glass. I threw the whiskey back in my mouth and swallowed with no problem. Shane looked at me in disbelief and tried drinking one as fast as me, but ended up choking on it, "Woo! That burned a little." I saw something catch his eye and I followed his gaze.

"Hey it looks like I was right." Walking through the crowd was Thomas, thumbs in his belt loops, coming over to our table. "Want to make him really jealous? Act like your with me or something dirty is going to happen tonight."

"What?" He was only two tables away.

"Just do it, Gray!" Thomas stopped at our table and smiled down at me, "Well hello there Riley. Haven't seen you in a long while."

"Two years."

"Right, well I had to move up into Missoula for a bit. You know how my dad gets. He needs his city every once in a while."

"Uh, no I'm not aware of your Dad's need for city life. why didn't you just move far away to LA or something?"

I think he was catching on that I didn't want him here and he suddenly lacked all the confidence he brought with him to the table, "Uh, maybe in a few years." He glanced down at Shane, "Who's this fellow? I'm Thomas. Riley and I used to be the closest friends ever. Maybe even lovers, then the distance was the only thing keeping us apart."

Shane gritted his teeth and I could tell he would be a good actor. He shook his hand and took a shot of whiskey, this time managing not to cough. Maybe it was the testosterone filled air that made him this way, "Shane Gray."

"Oh, I've heard of you."

"You have?"

"Yeah, Riley used to go on all about you. I guess you guys made up and are going strong now. It's hard not to feel the sexual tension in the air. I guess you're getting lucky tonight, Shane." He winked at me, "She's not just good on a horse's saddle."

I involuntarily gagged, "Uh, yeah, Shane." I grabbed his hand and smiled. I could still tell he was wondering why I would talk so much about him. "You're right, Tom, he's gonna get lucky tonight."

He looked at the clock on the wall and shifted his feet nervously, "Well I better get going. Riley you know to give me a call if you have any trouble with this guy. If you need some advice, you get pregnant, a hand to hold, I'm your man." He leaned down and gave me a peck on the cheek. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Shane tensing up.

Once Thomas had left, I immediately took my hand away from Shane's and wiped it on my jeans, "Ew, okay, yeah. You think that worked?"

He grinned, "Any other ex-boyfriends I need to take down?"

I chuckled, "Not yet. I'll give you a call when I have some naughty ones find their way back to me." After about 3 more beers and a few insults on Shane, I grabbed the 60 bucks off the table and stood up clumsily, "I think this belongs to me now. Come on, crapper, we better get home before my dad freaks out."

"You're drunk! You're not driving me to your house."

I put both my palms on the table and stared at him, "So you thought you were gonna get laid tonight? Is that what?"

He stood up quickly, but stumbled over the chair leg, "Oh, no no no no no no. I just think we should walk. Shouldn't we pay for our drinks?"

"No problem. Chuck always puts drinks on my tab," I started to feel unsteady so I grabbed onto Shane's collar.

"Woah there. Lemme just hoist you up and we'll find a ride home, okay?"

I nodded and he walked me out into the icy air, "Why's it always gotta be cold at night in the summer. I mean winter I understand but summer should be _hot_."

He laughed and shrugged off his leather jacket he had put back on. He threw it around my shoulders, "Here. That'll keep you warm 'til we get back home."

I mumbled a thank you and stayed silent for a few minutes just listening to the crickets chirping and the roaring sound of the river up ahead, "So, Shane, I have a question."

I was starting to feel less unsteady, but Shane still held onto me, "Yeah?"

"You never really answered my first question. Why did we ever fight?"

He thought about that and I listened to the crunch of our footsteps on the gravel. The moon reflected off the river creating enough light to see our way without falling. The city had pretty much shut down for the night so we already knew we wouldn't be finding a ride home. My dad had probably fallen asleep by this time anyway. He picked up a rock and flung it far out into the river, "I don't know. I guess we both have our differences. You can be hard headed and kind of a rebel."

"I could say the same for you, Gray. I guess we're more alike than we think."

"I wouldn't say we're alike. More similar than anything else. Now I have a question."

"Are we playing twenty questions?"

"If you want. Now can I ask my question?"

"If that was your question than my answer is yes."

"Wait that wasn't my question! See why I loathe you?"

I stopped and started laughing hysterically. Shane stopped and turned around on his heel, "What's so funny?"

"You loathe me for the most stupid reasons, don't you?"

"I have plenty of other reasons. Now, can I ask my question?"

"Sure."

"Actually it's a few questions. I hope you don't mind me cheating a little bit." He stopped at the old bridge over the river.

"I don't mind. I'll just have to ask you some more questions as well."

I could see him smile in the moonlight, "Question number one: Have you ever loved Nate?"

"Well, I probably had a small crush on him. I mean seriously he's gorgeous, and yes I love him. He's my best friend in the whole world."

"Okay question number two: Have you ever had sex with a boy?"

I was taken aback by this one, "Why would you ask me that? That's low, Shane, low. You don't just ask a girl if she's had sex with anyone. It's just wrong."

"You agreed to answer my questions. Plus, when it's my turn you can ask whatever you want."

I sighed and turned my back to him, "You should realize the comment Thomas made about me in bed. I think that would be the answer."

"No, let me rephrase that. Have you ever made love to a boy you thought you loved."

"There was this guy named Justin. He was everything I thought I would ever need. I thought I loved him, so that one night I lost my virginity. The next day I find him on this one girl at the bar. He was so ignorant he didn't even know I worked there. I hid in the shadows as much as I could. I didn't want him to see me crying. Like it would've mattered. He was so drunk he was practically doing the girl in the booth. I told my coworker and one of my good friends, Sharon, about what happened and she grabbed them by the collars and kicked them out. They haven't been allowed back in since then. If your wondering how people would notice if he came back or not, this is a small town. Everybody knows everybody. It wouldn't be hard to notice him."

I then waited for Shane to make some nasty comment about how irresponsible I was or ask if I did some nasty position, but instead I felt him come behind me and pull me into a hug. I didn't know what else to do so I hugged him back. Having someone comfort me like this made me wish Lynn and Nate would do the same. They would always say they're sorry but were always caught up in themselves. I was just there for when they got bored with each other.

I nestled into his chest and for once forgot about this terrible person who was holding me. At this moment he was just Shane. The Shane underneath the mask. He pulled away and put both his hands on my shoulders. My cheeks were tearstained and he wiped them clean with his thumbs, "I'm so sorry, Riley. When was this?"

I took a deep breath, "It was when I was being trained as an employee so about a year ago. What makes me angry is that I lost my virginity to a man who really meant nothing to me. I was hoping to save it for that one somebody who was perfect. Obviously Justin was not the one. He was just using me as a toy. It makes me so angry!" I started walking away and without knowing it I waltzed into the meadow by the river. It was my spot where I would always do my thinking. Under the shade of it's massive oaks, it was so secluded that nobody could see me and no one would steal my place. Within a few minutes I saw my favorite tree I called Big Betty and slid down its trunk not able to control my tears. I thought for sure Shane wouldn't come after me. I was just an emotional girl that needed to get over what happened in the past and live in the present. Finally the tears slowed and I was able to catch my breath. Everything was silent except for the sounds of nature. I jumped when I heard a twig break behind me.

"Who's there? Dad? Is that you?"

"Have you ever loved a person so much that it aches inside. You never want to be away from that person so you do everything you can your whole life to see this person even though you live miles away." I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"You never let me finish all my questions, Riley."

It took me a few seconds to think about that question, "Yeah, I don't know who it was I ached over, but I know I missed that person a lot. It still confuses me as to who I was thinking about all these years."

He sat on the grass next to me, "I felt the same way before, but then I think I finally found out who it was."

He glanced my way and I immediately looked the other way. There was something about the look in his eyes that he was hiding something he really wanted to tell me. This person couldn't be me could it? He had always hated me. I would probably be the last on his list.

"Who was it?" I couldn't believe that spilled out of my mouth.

"She's a girl I've known practically my whole life. A girl who doesn't take me seriously and is so care free in life. A girl who makes me laugh more than any other person has. A girl who's totally oblivious to my feelings I've always had for her."

I swallowed, "Do I know this girl?"

"You know of her, but you don't know her well enough to know who she really is."

I took a deep breath. It wasn't me. In a way it was a relief, but at the same time I had this odd aching in my stomach. Oh, crap, I thought. The aching was coming back. I turned so I was facing him, "The heartache is coming back. I think I just found out who that person is that I've loved my whole life."

"Shane?"

"You're drunk, Riley. You can't love me."

"I'm not drunk. That was all a show. I'm too tolerant of alcohol to get drunk that fast. I work at a freakin' bar!"

He laughed, "I believe you then."

"What do you believe?"

He stared up at the stars and then finally stood up. He started walking toward a low branched tree and climbed up each limb with ease, "Who do you think you are? Tarzan?"

He smiled and I couldn't help but notice myself smiling as well. He finally made it to the top of the tree and yelled, "I finally believe, Riley, that I've been in love with you my whole life. Your the one I ache for. Your the reason I come down each summer and spend it all at my filthy grandparents' house. Your the reason I write my own music and play guitar. I believe you, Riley. I believe that you've loved me and will forever. Please just promise me, you'll always be in love with me more than anyone you'll ever meet."

I felt tears cascading down my cheeks. It was then that it hit me. We always hated each other because we were afraid of losing one another. We were always each other's kinda game to see who could be the worst. It was our own body language telling us we didn't want to be apart and we wanted to keep coming back for more.

He started scaling down the tree and jogged back over to me. He immediately pulled me into a hug and held me there for the longest time. I took in his scent and knew I would remember it forever: a peppermint, cinnamon kind of smell.

I pulled away, "Wait. What about your girlfriend?"

"I never had a girlfriend."

"Why'd you lie over something like that?"

"I had to make you want me somehow."

"Well you succeeded, Gray."

He grinned and pulled me into him and brushed the excess tears away, "It's your turn."

I nodded, "Here's my first question: Why do you love me?"

He laughed softly, "What's not to love about you, Riley. You're just as stubborn as I am. You're not like other girls. You also inspire me. And there's so many indescribable things about you I'm still trying to figure out. You know when your mom passed away?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

"That night Nate called me and told me the news. I ached to be by your side and comfort you. I even debated driving down to see you and be at the funeral, but figured it wouldn't be a good idea since I was home alone and didn't have my license yet."

"You thought about me?"

He nodded looking into my eyes, "Next question."

I had an evil grin on my face, "Have you ever had sex with a girl?"

"That's terrible you can't ask me that!"

"Ah, but indeed I can."

"Fine, and this might surprise you, but I have not."

I was definitely a little surprised, "But you said that one time-"

"I lied. I thought I could impress you by saying something like that. I'm as pure as a dove."

"i wouldn't say a dove necessarily. Maybe an albino rabbit."

"Albino rabbit I'm okay with. Okay what's you final question?"

I thought about it for a bit, "Can I kiss you?"

His eyes softened into a caramelized hazel and pulled me closer so our lips were only an inch apart, "Yes."

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you loved it! Kel worked hard on this and made an amazing chapter. *well i think that lol* See ya guys next chapter- Danica**


	5. Hungry Visitor

I walked home that night, or should I say morning, with Shane by my side the whole way. We had stayed up talking, laughing and kissing under the oak for hours. Once I saw the the the hint of light toward the east, I knew I had to head home. The porch steps creaked under my weight as i climbed them one by one, looking over my shoulder at Shane. I waved one last time to show him I was okay and walked into the house to find reassuring silence. I ran up the steps as silent as possible and closed my bedroom door behind me. I set my bag on my dresser and plopped down on my bed in fatigue.

The next ting I knew I was being woken by my cell phone buzzing on the night stand. I grabbed it and looked at the screen. 'Call from Lynn.' I sighed knowing I'd have a lot of explaining to do.

I hesitantly pressed talk, "Yeah?"

"Hey. You're not dead, but you do sound sleepy. Did I wake you up?"

I glanced at the clock. It was 9:15. I had gotten about three hours of sleep, "Uh, yeah, but it's okay. I got to do chores and stuff."

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Tell me about last night with Shane. Did you rip his limbs off?"

"No, only one of them."

She laughed, "Ha, funny, Riley. Tell me what happened."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes getting sudden butterflies thinking of kissing Shane's lips, "Oh, nothing much. We tried to work out our differences and stuff. We ended up having an okay time." I thought about telling her about what happened between Shane and I but decided to leave out those details.

She was silent for a few seconds, "Lynn?"

"Oh yeah sorry. I'm just surprised that you two actually are like, uh, friends now?"

"I guess so. I mean we're not as close as Nate and me, but we're well on our way."

"Wow, I'm speechless. It only took you 17 years. I gotta tell Nate about this!"

"Wait! No, I mean don't tell Nate yet. He can find out for himself. He'll be more shocked that way."

I walked out onto my little balcony and looked out over the valley. She sighed, "Fine. Come over though. Nate's taking me somewhere this afternoon but says its a surprise. That's not fair! How am i supposed to know what to wear?"

I smiled, "Let me get dressed and eat some breakfast and I'll be right over."

"Forget breakfast. We have so many leftovers. Mom went on overload on the cooking since she's all stressed out over something she won't tell me. I hate when people don't tell me things that seem very important." Well, she'll hate when I don't tell her about Shane and me, I thought.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few."

"See you."

I closed my phone and sighed thinking of what I was going to do with Shane when I heard footsteps below me on the deck. I looked down curiously. My dad had gone to work and Lynn wasn't expecting me so soon. I felt a wave of fear, "Lynn? Is that you?"

I heard a bang and then an "Ow, freakin' hanging plant."

I felt myself smile widely, "Shane?"

He came into view and I felt myself melt at his puppy dog eyes, "Hey. Fancy meeting you here."

I leaned my elbows on the railing, "How long have you been spying on me, Gray?"

He shrugged, "Long enough to hear you lie to Lynn about last night."

"I didn't lie. I just left out some minor details. So technically I didn't lie about anything."

"Suit yourself," he glanced around, "Are you going to let me inside?"

"No, I don't feel like it. I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. You can entertain yourself with Ranger." I pointed my dog curled up sleeping on the door mat.

"Wait? What? What if your dog kills me 'cause I interrupted his beauty sleep."

"You'll think of ways to entertain yourself."

"Oh, come on. Can I please come in. I'm starved. I need nourishment."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I'm gonna take a shower now. The key's under the doormat."

"But the dog's on the doormat."

I winked down at him, "Good luck with that."

Ignoring his complaints, I ran into the bathroom and started the shower, shed of my clothes, and hopped into the steamy, hot water. Out of habit, I began singing my favorite country song: "Stay" by Sugarland.

_i've been sittin' here staring at the clock on the walland i been layin here praying  
praying she won't call  
it's just another call from home  
and you'll get it and be gone  
and i'll be crying  
and i'll be beggin you baby  
beg you not to leave  
but i'll be left here waiting  
with my heart on my sleeve  
oh for the next time we'll be here  
seems like a million years  
and i think i'm dying_

_what do i have to do to make you see  
she can't love you like me_

_why dont you stay  
im down on my knees  
im so tired of being lonely  
don't i give you what you need  
when she calls you will go  
there is one thing you should know  
we dont have to live this way  
baby why dont you stay_

_you keep telling me baby  
there will come a time  
when you will leave her arms  
and forever be in mine  
but i don't think that's the truth  
and i don't like being used  
and i'm tired of waiting  
it's too much pain to have to bear  
to love a man you have to share_

_why dont you stay  
im down on my knees  
im so tired of being lonely  
don't i give you what you need  
when she calls you will go  
there is one thing you should know  
we dont have to live this way  
baby why dont you stay_

_i can't take it any longer  
but my will is getting stronger  
and i think i know just what i have to do  
i can't waste another minute  
after all that i've put in it  
i've given you my best  
why does she get the best of you  
so the next time you find  
you wanna leave her bed for mine_

_why dont you stay  
im up off my knees  
im so tired of being lonely  
you cant give me what i need  
when she begs you not to go  
there is one thing you should know  
i dont have to live this way  
baby why dont you stay_

I finished the last line and turned off the water. I looked around for a towel and realized I hadn't set one out, since I was in a hurry. I opened the shower door to see the bathroom door open and Shane wide-eyed.  
I jumped, "Shane! You little perve! What are you doing?"  
After no answer I opened the shower door to let my head out. He was still standing there in shock. I chuckled and stepped out fully again. He gulped and I walked over to him so we were just inches apart, "You've never seen a girl naked, have you?"  
"Th-that's not it. I have. I just haven't seen you naked before."  
I kissed his nose, "Were you spying on me Mr. Gray?"  
"Your singing. It's so beautiful. Why don't you ever sing with Lynn and Nate?"  
I shrugged and kissed his lips softly, "I don't know. I was too caught up in other stuff."  
He tensed up a bit, "Riley, you're making this really hard for me. Please put some clothes on before I go insane."  
I chuckled lightly and pulled him closer to me by the collar, "Maybe some other time. I want to be your first." I looked from his eyes to his sweet lips, wanting him more than any other boy I'd known, "Please kiss me."  
He grinned and put his hand on my lower back, "That I can do." He pressed his lips against mine gently for a few seconds.  
I gasped, "What time is it?"  
He pulled out his phone, "9:45. You late for something?"  
"Are you hungry?"  
He cocked an eyebrow, "Depends on what you mean by hungry."  
"Food!" I pushed him lightly and grabbed a towel from the rack, putting it around my body.  
"Oh, food, yeah. Definitely starved."  
"Okay, well Lynn said that her mom made a lot of food. Go over there 'looking for Nate'. Then ask if you can eat. I'll be over in a few minutes and act surprised you're there because seriously I don't want to tell anyone about us because they might get freaked out and we have literally nothing you'd like to eat here. My dad's starting some special diet today if he can actually stick to it this time."  
He followed me into my bedroom looking around, "Wow. I haven't been here in years. It looks exactly the same."  
I grabbed a brush and went through all the unruly knots, "Is that good or bad."  
He stared at a picture of Lynn, Nate, him, and me at the carnival. Of course Shane was sticking his tongue out at the camera. He laughed, "That's the first summer I came right? We were all like five?"  
"Yep, we've changed so much. I mean I got boobs, you got muscles and no bowl cut, Nate's hair grew out, and Lynn doesn't wear that stupid side ponytail anymore."  
"You know this was the day I realized I was in love with you? I think that night we were all playing outside and then it started raining. I remember looking at you and thinking how cute you were and how you were the first girl who didn't have a crush on me. Something about that intrigued me."  
"At least it didn't seem like I had a crush on you," I pointed out. I turned my back to him and put on all my clothes. "You better get going so it doesn't look like we were together."  
He moved towards me kissing me on the forehead, "Okay I'll see you soon."  
"Bye."  
I watched him glide out and take the stairs three at a time. It seemed all unreal. One day I thought i hated his guts and wanted him to fall off the face of the earth and the next I'm falling head over heels for him. I went on my hands and knees and looked down under my bed. Once I found the green, glittered box I was looking for I sat at the foot of my bed and opened it up. Inside were all the songs I had written, poetry I'd written, and quotes I had heard that inspired me that I had stopped writing once my mom died. I felt under all the papers until I found a blank sheet of construction paper. I set the box aside and ran to get my guitar which was gathering dust next to my closet door. I sat down with it and tuned it. I started playing with chords until I found some that fit my mood perfectly. I started throwing words out until I came up with:  
Before I fall too fast, kiss me quick but make it last so I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye, keep it sweet keep it slow let the future pass and don't let go, but tonight I could fall too soon under this beautiful moonlight...  
I finished it oddly satisfied. I set my guitar aside and wrote down the lyrics before I could forget the words even though I knew they would never leave my mind. On top of the paper I wrote in cursive, "Catch Me: Shane's Song"

* * *

***Stay and Catch Me are not owned by us. I know Demi sings Catch Me, but in this story world there is no Demi Lovato. Stay is of course by Sugarland.* Hope you guys loved this one too! Kel once again wrote this. She took on the task of writing and I am the publisher. Love yaaa -Danica**


End file.
